


Ecstasy

by rains_dawn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Drug Use, F/M, Face-Fucking, Inspired by Euphoria (TV 2019), Making Out, Porn With Plot, Sakura is 17, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rains_dawn/pseuds/rains_dawn
Summary: “Thank you.” she says and he gives her a confused look.“For what?”Sakura sighs and looks off towards the door. “For...I don’t know—not seeing me like that. For seeing me for who I am.”Euphoria (HBO) inspired two-shot.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I watched Euphoria a few months ago and was really taken by it (despite being in my thirties). There's a scene where Kat gets called into the principal's office because a video of her is being passed around the student body. This is entirely self indulgent and a result of a thought literally just popping into my head—what if Sakura were in that situation and a certain teacher made aware of it? HMMMMMM. Cue my impure and sinful thoughts.

He can’t stop the way in which his eyes obsessively dart towards the door. There are five people in the room—all faculty that have some say in this situation. It’s unsavory, to say the least. And he wants absolutely nothing to do with what is about to transpire in a matter of seconds. His heart is beating a million miles a second and he’s hiding the grimace on his face by hooking his finger around his lips—his arm crossed over his chest. 

He does everything he can to avoid the computer screen in his periphery. The principal, Tsunade, is seated in front of him while he stands behind her. And he knows she has it up. For what reason, he doesn’t know. Does Tsunade intend to show her? It seems everyone but him has seen it—something he prefers to remain unchanged. 

It’s so fucked—calling her in here in the first place. She’s eighteen. Well, he thinks she is. Hell, he  _ hopes  _ she is. What with the completely and utterly sinful thoughts he has about her every damn night. Lying in bed. Staring at the ceiling. Imagining her on top of him. Riding in ecstasy and screaming his name. 

Fuck, he should be in hell. Though he already feels he is. 

The doorknob turns and his eyes dart to it, gazing through his black-rimmed glasses as she shyly looks around and walks in. 

Gods, her face looks too innocent to be accused of what she’s been called in here for. 

“Sit down, Sakura.” Tsunade says lowly as the girl slowly sinks into the chair in front of the desk. 

She looks around, her emerald eyes wide with the realization of how many people are in the room. His eyes were the first she caught when she walked in, and he could have sworn she was silently asking him what was going on. 

“Am I in trouble?” she asks with a slightly shaky voice and Tsunade shakes her head. 

“No, sweetie, we’re just—um…” Tsunade looks to the other teachers in the room, who all have a look of uncertainty on their faces, “concerned about something.” she says in a measured tone.

“Concerned?” 

Kakashi lets out a breath and fights the urge to turn around. Because this? This is where things get  _ fucked.  _

Sakura is a good kid. She’s a great student. She never gets into trouble. She’s sweet and kind to everyone. So when this  _ cursed  _ video goes around of her being railed by some jock asshole? 

All hands on fucking deck. 

He can see the fear in her eyes—genuine fear, and it makes his heart break for her. She shouldn’t be going through this. The humiliation of just sitting there and having to be told this. He knows she’s not in trouble. That’s not the point of this. He made sure of it. 

“There’s a video going around.” 

He sees confusion in her face. 

“Video?” she asks, eyes darting to the other teachers for a brief moment. 

“It’s a...well,” Tsunade struggles to get out, “it’s a rather compromising video of you.” 

There’s a collective silence and he continues to stare at her. He can almost see a sort of revelation wash through her, and her face darkens slightly as she leans back in the chair. Sakura looks around with blank expression. “Does there need to be a room full of people here?” 

Kakashi coughs. “Agreed.” 

Her eyes shoot to his and she lets out a small breath, almost saying  _ thank you.  _ He sees Tsunade nod her head towards the other teachers and they begin to shuffle out and take their leave. Kakashi pushes off the wall and Tsunade looks at him, eyes scrunching and she shakes her head. 

“Mr. Hatake, you’re head of the senior class. You need to stay.” 

_ Fuck me.  _

Sakura’s breath quickens slightly. He can tell in the way her chest rises and falls. Resuming his position behind Tsunade, he crosses his arms over his chest and anchors his gaze  _ just  _ past Sakura’s head. Tsunade lets out a deep sigh and closes the lid of her laptop, much to his relief. 

“I assume you know what I’m referring to?” 

“The video of me on the slut page?” 

Kakashi winces at how she doesn’t skip a beat. And the word  _ slut  _ doesn’t sit well with him either. Because she’s not. She’s kind. And innocent. And it should be the  _ assholes  _ who put that video up who—

“Yes,  _ that _ video.” Tsunade says. 

Sakura scoffs, rather uncharacteristically, and crosses her arms. “And why am I being called in for it?” 

“Because—”

“It’s not my video,” she goes on to say, “I didn’t put it up. In fact,” she says and he can sense her increasing frustration, “shouldn’t it be the dicks who posted a video  _ online  _ of an  _ underage  _ girl having sex—”

He grimaces slightly at her admitting she’s underage before his eyes settle on hers again. “Shouldn’t it be  _ them,”  _ she emphasises once more, “who should be sitting in this seat? Being called out by you?”

“Sakura, we’re not calling you—”

“No, this is slut-shaming.” she says and Kakashi almost finds it himself to walk right out the door. But if he were to do that. Well…

It would be an admittance of how he feels about his student. 

Tsunade does nothing but sit back in her chair, knowing there’s really not much else either of them can do. Because it’s true. She didn’t do anything wrong. And it shouldn’t be her that’s punished. He watches Sakura bring herself to a stand and he looks to Tsunade who has a rather defeated look on her face. 

“Principle Tsunade.” she says and looks over to Kakashi. “Mr. Hatake.” 

His heart sinks somewhat at the hurt expression on her face. Thinking he had something to do with this meeting. When he would have been completely fine never knowing that video hadn’t ever existed. Sure, he never actually saw it, but almost every student had. Meaning he all but  _ heard  _ the contents of it. 

He didn’t even want to imagine it. 

Kakashi watches Sakura walk out and looks down at Tsunade as he pushes off the wall once more. “Well,” he breathes as Tsunade’s eyes watch him with a measured stare, “that went about as well as I thought it would.” 

“ _ Don’t.”  _ he hears her bite out as he makes his exit, looking left and right to find Sakura has all but disappeared. 

* * *

  
  
  


His head has been pounding since that meeting. 

It’s been about an hour since the last class of the day was dismissed and the halls are relatively empty. Only those involved with sports are left and the gym and fields are on the other side of the school. 

Kakashi rakes his hands through his hair, unable to focus on the stacks of ungraded papers in front of him. He can’t get a damn  _ girl  _ out of his head. Sitting in the front row of his class yesterday—watching him in fascination as he droned on and on about shit most of his psychology students didn’t even care about. Wearing a skin tight long sleeve baby blue shirt tucked into her jeans. 

He lets out a groan and pounds his fists on the desk. 

Kakashi looks up at the sound of a slightly frightened squeak—surprised to find none other than the girl who had been occupying his thoughts standing in the doorway. 

“Sakura.” he says with shock in his tone and he watches her bite her lip and lean on her leg. “What…” he checks his watch, “it’s too late for you to be here.” 

“I know.” she says and walks further into the room. “I just…” a sigh escapes her lips as she drops her backpack next to his desk. “Oh, I don’t know.” 

She drops into the chair in front of his desk—left there from the previous kid he had been reprimanding for being close to failing his class. Her shoulders are slumped and her gaze is cast to her feet. The look in her eyes is of shame, and he’s only left to wonder the myriad of thoughts going through her mind. 

“I just feel like such an idiot.” 

He tries to play dumb. “For what?” 

“Are you really going to make me say it?”

“Not if you don’t want to.” 

She looks at him in a slightly surprised way. Her mouth opens as if she wants to say something, but then shuts it. It happens a few times before she huffs a frustrated breath and shakes her head. 

“Did you see it?” 

“Sakura—”

“ _ Please,”  _ she says and he can see a desperation in her eyes, “I just need to know.” 

He sighs and leans forward on his desk. “No, I didn’t.” 

Relief washes over her and he takes the opportunity to stand, walking slowly to where she’s seated across the desk. She looks up at him and he’s caught in her emerald stare, though only for a moment, before placing his hand on her shoulder. “It’ll be alright.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Because you’re a good kid, Sakura. People make mistakes. And you shouldn’t hold this over yourself.” 

She drops her gaze. “You really think that?” 

“I do.” 

He leans his backside against the desk, just next to where she’s seated. The room is blanketed in silence and he’s left to just stare off to the opposite wall while she collects herself. He hears the chair scrape backwards as she slowly brings herself to a stand. 

“Thank you.” she says and he gives her a confused look. 

“For what?” 

Sakura sighs and looks off towards the door. “For...I don’t know— _ not  _ seeing me like that. For seeing me for who I am.” 

“Sakura…” and he pauses to look at her.  _ Really  _ look at her. She turns to look at him too—and for a split second he feels this pull as she comes closer—to the point that he can  _ smell  _ her. He swear his gaze drops somewhat to the cleavage that’s clearly on display and he feels the need to back up if he weren’t already leaning against the desk. “I would never.” he finishes as he looks into her eyes. 

His leg tenses and he looks down for a brief moment to find she’s placed her hand there. He’s about to tell her she should remove it before he finds her face mere  _ inches  _ from his. Kakashi’s breath is stuck in his throat at the realization that she’s about to fucking  _ kiss  _ him until her face moves to the side of his and she plants a brief but delicate kiss to his cheek. 

He lets out the breath he had been holding and watches as she pulls back and lifts her hand from his leg. 

Relief washes over him. But still—he can’t lie to himself and realize a part of him wishes she kissed him elsewhere. He’s sick, he knows. But looking at her now—at her flushed cheeks and hazy look in her emerald eyes. 

He wishes he could just pull her to him and crash their lips together. Taste what he has been dreaming of since the moment she walked into his classroom the first day of the fall semester. It’s spring now. So he also knows she’s chosen to take the next level of his class. And that doesn’t help matters in the least. 

Again, not with the way she’s staring at him. 

“Okay…” she murmurs—a small smile on her face, “I should get going.” 

“Do you have a ride?” 

The question leaves his mouth before he can even stop himself. He closes his eyes for a brief moment and let’s out a tense breath before meeting her gaze, hoping she’ll maybe say no. Because without even realizing, he just put his job on the line. And he knows if she says yes—he won’t be able to say no. 

She lifts her backpack and adjusts it on her shoulders. A coy smile tugs at her lips and she looks down and to the side. “Are you offering me one if I don’t?” 

_ Damn it all.  _ “Yes.” he strains. 

Sakura bites her lip and he knows he’s in for it because she nods her head slightly. 

Kakashi pushes himself off from the desk and quickly gathers his things, completely abandoning the stacks of papers on his desk. He notices how the room is darkening as the sun has begun to set and he knows they need to leave quickly to remain unseen. 

He grabs his jacket and pack before leading her out the door and locking up. Looking up and down the hall, he nods his head towards the north end. “That way.” 

They walk in silence and all he can hear is the beating of his own heart pounding through his eardrums. Berating himself. Chastising himself and calling himself an utter  _ idiot  _ for asking. 

Though it’s only wrong because of how he thinks of her. If she were an ordinary kid who needed a ride home it would be fine. But she’s not an ordinary kid. She’s anything but. And the fact that she has this video and reputation hanging over her, well—

Getting into a car with a teacher looks very,  _ very  _ bad. 

But they manage to get there. He opens the back passenger door and tosses his pack and jacket in while she slides into the passenger seat. He closes the door and walks towards the front to slide in himself. Noticing his hands are shaking somewhat, he takes a steadying breath before extracting his keys from his pocket and putting them in the ignition. 

The engine rumbles to life and he begins to pull out of the school parking lot. “So,” he breathes, the first words he’s spoken to her since leaving the classroom, “how do we get to your house?” 

She looks at him with slight disappointment (he tries to not linger on that for too long) before pointing towards the light. “Make a left and then get onto the highway.” 

He does just as she tells him—and she’s strangely silent throughout most of the drive. Soon she tells him to pull off to an exit which takes them to a carpool lot. He pulls into a space, unsure why he didn’t just turn around. The car is in park and he looks in her direction, a confused look on his face. 

“We’re in a parking lot.”

“I know.” she says and before he knows it she’s climbing onto his lap. He barely has time to think let alone fend her off before her lips are on his and his hands automatically find her waist. It’s embarrassing how quickly his cock responds by twitching slightly underneath the heat of her crotch. 

“Sakura.” he breathes against her mouth and she pulls away—enough to look at him despite the darkness of the car. 

“Do you not want this?” she asks in almost a whisper and tucks a stray piece of hair behind her ear. 

“No.” he says and closes his eyes almost immediately. He didn’t mean to say no—and he doesn’t miss the way her shoulders slump at his answer. His grip tightens on her waist though when she tries to move. Cursing himself, he looks to her and licks his lips. “No as in I shouldn’t...but  _ fuck,”  _ he says as his lips move to her neck to place a brief kiss there, “I can’t say no. Not to you.” 

“So…” she asks timidly as he continues to pepper her neck—her breath becoming more broken as small moans leave her pretty lips. 

“Just a little—” he groans as she bears down on his hardened cock, “just...oh  _ fuck,”  _ he says as she begins to circle and push her chest towards him. Her hand flies to the back of his neck as he moves his face to her breasts, digging into the soft mounds. 

He tugs her shirt and bra cup down to suck a nipple into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around it, he feels her grip tighten on his hair and he bites down to hear a delicious yelp. “ _ God _ , how are you so perfect?” he murmurs against her breast and she giggles slightly before pushing them playfully into his face. She grinds harder and with a new desperation which has him grabbing for her ass to meet her thrust for thrust. 

He wants to fuck her. Badly. But he knows he can’t. Not right now. So he’s careful in what he does—so as to not get too carried away. Because he knows his willpower with her is paper thin. 

But with the way her hips are angled and with the fervor in which she’s rubbing against him, he can’t help but think—

“Are you trying to cum?” 

She moans and bites her lip. “Mmm,” he hears as she readjusts her hips, “trying.” 

Without a second thought his hand digs between them in search of her hot cunt. He feels how her panties are all but soaked and he groans when he moves the fabric to the side to sink his finger into her entrance. She immediately responds by clenching her walls around him and he leans his head back against the headrest to stare at her look of bliss. 

His lips find hers once more before sinking another digit inside her. Her hips flick back and forth, grinding down onto his palm. A moan slips past her lips and he eats it up eagerly, toying with her tongue with his own while he takes what he can. 

“I want you inside me.” she whines against his lips and he quickens the pace with his fingers, because he knows he can’t. 

“Not now, baby.” he grounds out as she whimpers into his neck, full on riding his fingers now. Her hands are planted on his shoulders and he all but imagines how she would feel bouncing on his cock. She feels amazing around his fingers, so he can only imagine… 

He can hear the wetness of her cunt every time he slams his fingers in and out. The  _ smell  _ is intoxicating in it of itself. It’s dizzying. It’s making him lose focus and control. He  _ needs  _ her to cum and so he dips his head once more to take a nipple into his mouth. She pushes her tits further into his face and he snarls at how damn  _ sexy  _ she is. He can feel her walls begin to tighten with every swirl of his tongue and her body begins to shake. With his free arm wrapped around the small of her back, he anchors her and coaxes her through her orgasm as she soaks his fingers and his pants. Shudders take over her body and he does his best to hold her still against him. 

They breathe in unison and after a few moments he removes his hand from under her skirt and wipes her essence on his already soiled pants. She quietly adjusts her bra and shirt, tucking away her breasts and she looks at him with a slight blush on her face. It makes her look so innocent, and for a moment there’s dread that fills him. Reality hitting him as he realizes just what he has done. Touching an underage girl and his face blanches somewhat as she lifts herself from him and gets back into the passenger seat. Kakashi looks over to find that she still has a shy smile on her face and he does his best to return it. She’s young, and he doesn’t know what sort of impression he’s just made on her. 

“I’ve been wanting that,” she lets out a long sigh, “for a  _ long  _ time.” 

He wishes she hadn’t said that. Closing his eyes, he wills himself to not respond with the same thing. He begins by saying her name but she’s quick to interrupt him. “Please don’t say this was a mistake.” she says with that same desperation form earlier. “You’re the only person who sees me for me.” 

A tense breath escapes through his nostrils. He wants to ask so many things. How old she really is, since she called herself underage. What she’s really done and been through. Questions that would save himself from the immense shame he feels at this very moment. 

He’s going straight to hell, whenever the end comes. 

Placing his hand on her leg is about all he can muster in terms of comfort for her as he pulls out from the parking lot and back onto the highway. He can tell she’s tense since her body is as stiff as a board—which only heightens his anxiety. She gives him the rest of the directions and before he knows it he’s pulling up to her house. He notices an absence of cars in the driveway and the modest looking house looks dark. He raises a brow at her, “Is there anyone home?” 

She shakes her head. “No. My mom works night shifts this week at the hospital.” 

“Ah. Okay.” 

Sakura grabs her backpack and gives him a questionable look. “Do you...want to come in?” 

He closes his eyes and lets out another tense breath. “I shouldn’t, Sakura. You know that.” 

“Do you regret what we did?” 

Kakashi shakes his head. “No,” he admits, “I don’t.” And it’s true, for the most part. He had been wanting to do that to her for the longest time, and he only regrets not having waited—since graduation isn’t all that far off. 

“Okay…” she says quietly. “Good.” 

She opens the door and he gives her leg another squeeze. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” he offers with a smile and she returns it with a small one of her own. 

The door closes and he waits until she gets inside and closes the door behind her—now left on his own and trapped in his own self-deprecating thoughts. It’s February. Which means there are four months until he can call himself in the clear. Four month for these heart palpitations to go away for good. 

He just hopes she can be as patient as he needs to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will be a whole other sexy scenario in Sakura's POV hehehehe. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know how you liked it!


End file.
